In the Moment
by the forgotten fate
Summary: A lonley Van takes Merle in to his bed, but when Hitomi finally returns, Van tells Merle that it was just 'In the Moment', but Now Merle needs to tell Van something, something very important and she has to tell him before its too late! RR no flames!


Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters so don't try and sue me. WARNING: Yes, I have brought sex in to this story don't read, if ya cant take it! You have been warned.  
  
In the Moment  
  
"Van" she screamed but no one came. She was alone, forgotten and no one cared. She began to cry. "Van" she sobbed. Why did he leave? Didn't he love her? No of course not! He loved Hitomi, and no one else. The ground started to shake. "Van!" she cried again. The ground opened up, she clung to the rocks. "Van help me". He didn't come. She fell down in to the nothingness, "VANNNNNNN!" she screamed  
  
Merle woke with a start. She sobbed uncontrollably and her shoulders shook violently. It was the dream. The same one she had been having for months now. Ever since That Girl had arrived from the mystic moon. Even now when Hitomi had been gone from Gaui for three years. The dream still haunted her. She calmed her sobs and rocked herself back and forth. Van Fanal her lord, her best friend, her love. But he didn't love her. He never had, he never would. He loved Hitomi and no one else. Merle rose and pulled a thin shawl around her shoulders. Even if he didn't love her she still had to make sure he was all right.  
  
She tiptoed along the corridor until she came to Van's room. She would just have a quick peek; just make sure he was all right. She slowly reached for the door handle. She stopped. Her long ears twitched. Some one was crying! She listened again, yes someone was crying.in Lord Van's room. Could Van be crying? No he couldn't! Van never cried, did he? She opened the door slowly.  
  
"Lord Van?" she called  
  
Van looked up. Even in the dark Merle could see the tears that stained his face.  
  
"Merle?" he whispered. Suddenly his face twisted in rage. "GET OUT!" he hurled a vase at her.  
  
Merle dodged and the vase shattered against the wall behind her. She turned to leave as her eyes burned with tears.  
  
Van caught her arm and turned her around. Merle kept her face down. Was he angry? He must be. Van placed to cool fingers under her chin, and raised her face to meet his.  
  
"Merle" he said softly " Oh Merle I'm so sorry that was uncalled for" he stroked her cheek with a cool hand "please forgive me"  
  
Merle met his eyes "Oh Lord Van" she breathed. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Lord Van" she repeated and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Lord Van" she cried "I'm sorry I came in, but I heard you crying. It scared me Lord Van"  
  
She shuddered remembering her dream "I don't want to be alone"  
  
Van wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Shhhhhh" he soothed "It's alright, don't cry, I'm here"  
  
Merle cried into his chest then looked up at him. "Lord Van tell me! Please tell me why you cry! Is it Hitomi?" Van looked down at Merle and stroked her hair. "I can't hide anything from you can I Merle?"  
  
Van sighed as he continued to stroke her hair; Merle laid her head against his chest, hearing the rhythmic beat of his heart.  
  
"Do you think she'll come back?"  
  
Merle looked up at Van. He was looking at her questioningly, Merle sighed and took a deep breath.  
  
"In all honesty, no. I don't think she'll come back."  
  
Merle saw the hurt in his eyes and felt his arms loosen around her.  
  
"But just because that's my opinion doesn't exactly mean its true." She pressed on "I mean she could still come back one day.I just don't know how" Merle looked down "and I don't think she really deserves you"  
  
Van forced her head up so suddenly her head snapped back.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he demanded  
  
Merle stared up at him, he looked angry.  
  
"Merle!" he said, he grasped her shoulders tightly "Merle what did you say?"  
  
Merle winced under his grip. "I said I don't think she deserves you!" she said "and can you please let go! You're hurting me."  
  
Van released Merle, and stepped back. "I'm sorry," He whispered. He turned and walked out to the balcony, Merle followed him out.  
  
"Lord Van?" she called, he was leaning against the railing.  
  
He turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you angry with me?"  
  
Van sighed and turned to face her. Leaning his back against the rail. He pulled her in front of him.  
  
"No, I'm not angry how could I be, you only answered truthfully and a man can ask no more."  
  
Van was still in his clothes from that day. Merle played with the strings on his shirt. "I meant what I said Lord Van" she kept her face down. "She doesn't deserve you! You deserve some one who loves you! Who doesn't make you cry, who see's what a sweet, intelligent, kind, brave, handsome, kind- hearted person you are!"  
  
Van lifted her face to meet his. "Do you think those things of me?" he asked  
  
Merle was grateful for the darkness that hid her blush.  
  
"Uh huh" she whispered softly. She quickly looked away to hide her embarrassment.  
  
After a few minutes her curiosity got the better of her. She looked at him.  
  
He was looking at her; there was a strange look in his eyes that Merle couldn't place.  
  
"Lord Van?"  
  
Carefully he drew her against his chest cupping her face he lowered his face to hers.  
  
Their lips met! Gently he eased his lips over her's, teasing. His tongue gently probed the corners of her lips, demanding passage, she gave it. Gently his tongue explored her hot mouth, gently flicking at her tongue before drawing out. He took his lips away and looked at her.  
  
She stared at him. Some kind of disbelief in her eyes, then she relaxed and stared up at him with the same hunger gaze.  
  
He released her cheek and wrapped his arms around her drawing her up for another kiss. This time she kissed him back, her hands braced against his chest she kissed him with all the love she had ever felt for him. He took his mouth away only to start kissing her neck.  
  
She moaned and leaned back exposing her throat. Van slowly pushed Merle's thin shawl down her shoulders, reveling the slinky nightgown underneath. Gently he kissed her collarbone, and then suddenly she was up in his arms and he was carrying her to his bed.  
  
Van lay down beside her and again started to kiss her, Merle wrapped her arms around his neck and he shifted his body on top of her's. His one of his hands trailed to her chest and gently cupped a small breast. Van gently nuzzled her chest and kissed her lightly. Talking the hem he pulled Merle's nightgown over her head. Merle stared up at him as he sat up and stared over her naked form. He ran his hand down her chest and kissed her as he lay back down. Merle gasped at the presence of his hand between her legs and she hissed as she felt her insides stretch to fit his fingers.  
  
"Shhhhhh" he soothed her as he stroked her face "I wont hurt you."  
  
Merle leaned back and moaned as her body started to react to his touch. He sat up again and quickly discarded his shirt and pants. He shifted his body on top of hers and with one reassuring kiss he spread her legs,  
  
Merle cried out as she felt him enter her, she bit her lip and waited for the pain to pass, and it did. Merle moaned as she was swamped with pleasure she could her Van breath gasping in her ear as his thrust became faster and faster. Then he exploded his energy and he collapsed on top of her, Merle gasping for breath beneath him. He rolled over bringing Merle with him. He lay on his back with Merle snuggled up to his side, a protective arm around her.  
  
"Oh Lord Van." she breathed  
  
Van laughed and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Good night Merle" he whispered.  
  
Merle stayed awake in his arms feeling his chest rise and fall.  
  
"Van?" she whispered.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
She snuggled deeper into his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I know it sucks but I'm being rushed and I really want to post this tonight. This is my first Escaflowne fic and my first lemon so please don't flame me. 


End file.
